Fluorescent lighting is a relatively old technology. Traditional fluorescent lights include a ballast that activates the fluorescent bulb by applying an high initial voltage, often referred to as the “strike voltage,” which can be on the order of 500 to 1000 volts. Once the fluorescent light is on, it only needs a relatively low voltage to keep the bulb lit. With LED lights becoming more popular, a market for LED replacement bulbs that fit into fluorescent light fixtures has developed. One challenge that such replacement bulbs face is the issue of the strike voltage. LED lights generally are not designed to withstand voltage as high as the strike voltage. Thus, many current LED replacement bulbs require the ballast to be removed from the fluorescent light fixture in order to keep the LED lights from being damaged.